


Teasing the Archangel

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Hunting, I changed it because Gabriel, Love Confessions, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Some story line, surprise return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: Season 13 with a bit of a plot twist...(Sorry, can't bear Gabriel being dead... AGAIN)





	Teasing the Archangel

_"Oof!"_

  
_Gabriel slammed me against the wall, pinning me there with his pelvis._

  
_"Think it's funny to tease me with those winks and the not so subtle way you were sucking on that straw?"_

  
_"A bit. I know you enjoyed it."_

  
_Golden orbs flickered with heat, resulting in the clenching of my core._

  
_"Oh, I'm not denying that sugar," he purrs._

  
And that's how it usually went with Gabriel. Tease him, push him to his limit and then he'd drop me like a hot potato. I'd saunter off like it didn't bother me, but inside, I was feeling absolutely crushed. He didn't want me the way I wanted him. But, I didn't just want him though; I was completely in love with him. I had been since we'd met at that God-forsaken college.

  
But before that, Sam, Dean and I had been best friends since kids. Dean and I had screwed around as teenagers any chance we had and though Sam had made his puppy dog eyes at me a few times, it didn't feel right. He wasn't... _mature_ enough yet even though his eyes held the age of a man far older than himself every time he fought with John.  
I was there for them when they suffered their losses, comforting them in whatever way I could and they were there for me when Gabriel died. The apocalypse was, well, Hell on Earth, but despite everything that we were going through and facing, we stuck together and fought side by side. After Sam did his unfortunate swan dive, Dean and I parted ways and I heard no more of the Winchesters for years.

  
_Present Day:_

  
"Another hunt under the belt," I mutter to no one in particular as I watch the flames engulf the bones of the restless spirit.

  
Making my way through the headstones back to my car, I feel someone or something watching me in the fog. Pulling my .38 revolver from out of the back of my pants, I click back the hammer and carry it securely in my hands. My hunter training has me on high alert, scanning my surroundings in every direction around me.

  
When I can't take it anymore, I snarl out, "whoever you are, you better quit fucking with me before you meet the wrong end of the pistol."

  
A shadow forms within the fog, and then out steps a giant of a man. I raise it straight at his head, and he instantly throws his hands up in the air.

  
"Whoa! (Y/n) wait! It's me, Sam Winchester!"

  
I can see him clearly now in the moonlight, and ho-ly _shit_ is he huge!

  
" _Sammy_ Winchester?"

  
He laughs and shakes his head, his shaggy hair moving in front of his face. "It's-"

  
"Sam," Dean finishes for him. "We know. Hey sweetheart. Ya miss me?"

  
I can't hold my excitement and run to the bowlegged hunter, throwing myself into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist when he catches me. I lean back until I can see his face, staring straight into those beautiful green depths and then lower my face down to kiss him full on the lips. He sets me on my feet after Sam clears his throat, and instantly I feel like we're years younger.

  
"How the hell did you two find me and how are _you_ alive?"

  
"Long story," Sam chuckles.

  
"As for finding you," Dean grins, "we saw you when you rolled into town, knew that you had this hunt under control and waited until you were done to let you know we were here."

  
"Stalker," I tease him.

  
"You love it." He smiles because he knows he's right. "We got a place not too far from here. You're gonna love it too."

  
"The Winchesters have a home, eh? I've _got_ to see this."

  
So, slipping my hand into the crook of Sam's arm, we follow Dean to his beautiful Impala where it's parked right next to my beat up Ford pickup.

  
"You haven't changed at all," Sam murmurs.

  
"Nope. But, you sure have, _Sam_."

  
He groans slightly under his breath, and then with a wicked smirk, he pushes me against the door of my truck.

  
"You have no idea," he growls and crashes his mouth down on mine.

  
Ohhh, Sammy is one hell of a kisser! He's a taker and practically devours my mouth as his hips grind against mine, with his impressive length pressing into my leg. Now it's Dean's turn to clear his throat, and with a smug look, Sam lets me go and climbs into the Impala. With energy thrumming through my veins, I turn my truck on and let it roar with the gorgeous classic car as we leave the cemetery behind us.

  
It takes a little less than two hours to get to this 'home' of theirs, and Dean's practically dragging me out of my truck by the time I park. I barely manage to grab my bag before I'm completely out, and hear Sam shut the door behind us. My mouth drops open when Dean pushes the door open.

 

"Welcome to the Men of Letter's bunker. We'll catch you up over burgers and beer and then you can pick a room."

  
"Perfect!"

  
So, over beers and burgers, Sam and Dean catch me up on the years of pain, sorrow, and adventures. And with the feeling of finally having a home once more, the Winchester's convince me to stay in their bunker.

  
I stretch, groaning at the overfullness I'm experiencing from a homecooked meal. As the silence settles over us, sexual tension rises in its place.

  
If I don't end up with both Winchester's in my bed tonight, I'd be surprised.

  
"Well, with your stories of the son of Lucifer and the world pretty much going to Hell again, how could I leave you? You sure you boys don't mind me sticking around?"

  
"Not at all," Dean says, his voice a tad deeper than it was a few minutes ago.

  
"All right then. Good night, boys." I hide my grin until I'm around the corner, and wait out of sight to hear them begin their match of rock, paper, scissors. I 'pretend' to remember that I have no idea how to get to the rooms, and bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing at Dean's pouting face. Sam won the match. "I don't know where I'm going."

  
Sam laughs and leads the way, my bag slung over his shoulder. I pick a room between theirs and flop down face first onto my new bed. I give Sam a thumbs up with my face in the pillows and hear him chuckle in response. My bag is dropped to the floor, my door closed and then a dip in the bed alerts me to Sam's sudden presence next to me. I let him make the first move and stifle a groan when his massive frame hovers over me and his long legs straddle my butt. Two large and very strong hands begin working themselves from the back of my neck _all_ the way down to the top of my pants until I'm a boneless mess in them.

  
"Fuck me I needed that."

  
Sam's chuckle is dark and lustful, and then I'm being maneuvered onto my back with the giant hunter now straddling my hips. He lowers his mouth down to mine, and I'm lost in the taste and world of a very grown-up Sam Winchester for the rest of the night.

 

_Apparently being around the Winchester's wakes up memories that have been buried deep in the back of my mind._

  
_When I open my eyes, I'm no longer in the bunker, but instead standing in Gabriel's cheesy porno room. He'd used this move before, and it was such a happy memory that I had to keep it buried in order to stop it from breaking my heart more than it already was._

  
_On cue, Gabriel knocks on the door and then it swings open on its own to reveal him wearing that ridiculous getup and fake mustache. I pull him in before he can say anything, and press my mouth to his, almost getting high from the sugary taste on his lips. He smells like a sweet summer day, bringing back every repressed emotion to the front._

  
_"Well," he purrs, "that was quite the welcome, sugar."_

  
_"I've missed you, Gabe."_

  
_He makes a face. "We saw each other yesterday, cupcake. You feelin' okay?" Instead of delivery boy, now he's in a mock doctor's outfit and pressing a thermometer into my mouth. "Do you need special attention?"_

  
_I push his hand away and shake my head. He's unusually quiet and allows me to take the lead, walking backward with his hands in mine until the backs of my knees hit the heart-shaped bed._

  
_"Give me what you've got, angel."_

  
_I say his name in my sleep, and lose myself to his touch in my dream._

  
Sam's gone by the time I wake up, so I make my way to the kitchen where a pot of coffee is already brewing and Dean is standing at the stove making eggs and bacon, wearing only a pair of loose black sweatpants. I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist while pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. He pats my hands with one of his with a chuckle that rumbles in his chest.

  
"Mornin, sweetheart."

  
"Morning, Dean."

  
He lifts his left arm up for me to slide under and then he's squeezing me in a sideways hug with a kiss to the top of my head.

  
"How'd you sleep?"

  
"Like a rock."

  
"Sammy wear you out?"

  
"And then some." I accept the piece of bacon he hands to me, munching thoughtfully. "I didn't know I liked it that way until last night. You two are very different in a very wonderful, mindblowing way." I help Dean dish out breakfast for the two of us and contemplate sitting in his lap and feeding his bacon to him Lady and the Tramp style. "I'm guessing since Sam wasn't there when I woke up it's because he still runs?"

  
Dean nods, his mouth full of food. I laugh, and dig into my breakfast, fully aware of the hunter's hand sliding up my thigh until it's underneath the shirt that Sam left behind in my room. Scarfing down the rest of my breakfast and washing it down with orange juice, I flip in my chair and straddle Dean's lap. He groans when he discovers I'm not wearing any underwear and sinks two fingers into my wetness.

  
"I need a shower, pretty boy. Wanna join me?"

  
With a tangle of limbs and a trail of clothes behind us, Dean takes me to the showers and has his way with me, making up for all the years lost between us.

  
Sam's back by the time we get out, and I have no problem whatsoever walking around in just a towel. It's only us here, so why not? Until I walk face first into someone that isn't one of the boys with an 'oof'. I look up into the clearest blue eyes that I haven't seen in a very long time and take a step back.

  
"Castiel?"

  
He cocks his head sideways and squints. "(Y/n)?"

  
"Yeah. Wow. I haven't seen you in... _years_. Uh, I'm going to go get some clothes on."

  
I quickly pad my way through the bunker halls, and back to my room to throw on a pair of sweatpants and a long ago stolen flannel from Dean.

  
The three of them are discussing a hunt when I walk in, and each of them looks up. Amusement is on Sam's face when Dean narrows his eyes.

  
"I knew that I lost that somewhere. Should've known it was you."

  
"Are you up for a hunt?" Sam asks.

  
I plop down into the chair next to him at the world table and throw my feet across his lap while shaking my head.

  
"I'm gonna take a break if it's all right with you guys. Take a day to get to know this place better and give my body some time to rest. You know?"

  
Sam and Dean both nod in understanding and delve right back into the conversation they were previously having. I can almost feel Castiel trying to poke around in my mind since it's been such a long time since I've seen him and shoot him a look. So, I deliberately shift my shirt so he can see the anti-possession tattoo on my chest, and grab the pure silver flask from off the table with the holy water inside while raising my brow in a challenge. He backs off and accepts that I really am who I am.

  
As the boys finish up, Cas flies off and I'm shown where Dean's 'man cave' is and am given all access to the library, computers and Sam's Netflix. I make myself comfortable after seeing them off and settle into at least a few days of much-needed recovery.

  
_Things with Gabriel weren't always easy. After all, he was an archangel with a Trickster complex and the need to serve out people's just desserts. It was something we frequently fought about and many times I threatened to trap his feathery ass in holy oil but it never seemed to faze him._

  
_It was after one such fight that I left him and never looked back._

  
_"Gabriel, everything is already complicated enough with the apocalypse going on. There's no need to take it out on dickhead humans. If we fail, they'll get where they're going soon enough."_

  
_He whirled around in the hotel room, his golden eyes full of fire._

  
_"I left Heaven, my **home** because my siblings tried telling me what to do. I won't take this bull shit from you. Not a chance. I'm a Trickster first, sweet cheeks and an archangel second. You'll do well to remember that."_

  
_How Gabriel never knew that I was in love with him was beyond me but at that moment, I hardened myself to him._

  
_"I guess you are like every other monster out there that we take down, aren't you? I gave you the chance to be my friend, to be **more** than what Sam and Dean expected you to be but you proved them right. Stupid me for trying to see you differently huh?"_

  
_I turned my back on him and walked out the door before he had a chance to stop me. A week later and he was dead._

  
Between the sleep I didn't know I was missing out on and the healing that my entire body needed, I almost sleep the entire time that they're gone. I'm in the library when I hear the door clang open and shut, and run to the war room to greet them, sliding to a stop in my fuzzy socks. I'm rewarded with a kiss to the head by both of them and bring us all beers while hearing the tale of their latest adventure and am shown one of the pieces they need to bring back Jack and Mary from the alternate reality.

  
"So, all we need is an archangel and we're set."

  
"Sure," Dean replies. "That sounds easy."

  
"Yeah."

  
My heart thumps uncomfortably at the mention of an archangel, but quickly push the emotion down. There's a noise from the other room, and the boys draw their guns.

  
"Wait," a British voice pleads.

  
"Son of a bitch," Dean snarls, cocking his gun.

  
"I come in peace," the other man continues.

  
Sam argues back with, "yeah, right."

  
"And I brought you a gift."

  
The man moves toward something hidden around the corner, and the room suddenly becomes too small as a barely recognizable form is pulled into view. Despite the blood covering his face, and the rags hanging on his frame, I immediately know who it is. Gabriel's back.

  
They talk about him like he's not there, and when his Grace is mentioned, he freaks out. I'm barely holding my shit together, feeling the burn of tears behind my eyes as I take in my former lover's appearance. I don't listen to what they're saying, concentrating too hard on breathing in and out. Sam squeezes my shoulder a few times since he's standing the closest, and the move doesn't go unnoticed by the British man or the archangel we all thought was dead.

  
Going to the other world comes up, and with having all the ingredients plus Dean's 'not taking no for an answer' attitude, it's decided that he and the man Ketch are going, leaving Sam and me as the rescue squad in case anything happens on the other side. I refuse to meet Gabriel's eyes through the whole thing, not fully accepting that he's here, right in front of me right now. Once Ketch and Dean walk through the portal, I'm pushing my chair back so hard that it scrapes _loudly_ on the floor and walk away.

  
I put my headphones on as soon as I get to my room, and bury myself in the thick blanket I pack around with me everywhere to hide from the rest of the world. I was _finally_ adjusting and then _this_ happens. I'm left alone, but annoyingly, Cas's voice comes through my headphones, explaining everything that Gabriel had gone through after his 'death'. I mentally yell back _knock it off_ and I'm alone once again in my own head.

  
A few times Sam tries to get me to come out, tries talking to me through the door and through texting, but I ignore every form of communication even though he didn't know any better than I would that this was going to happen almost immediately after I came back into their lives.

  
Sam opens my door with a serious look on his face, and I know it's time to face the music.

  
"I need your help," he says, so I follow him out of my room and proceed to help him ward the bunker with every sigil imaginable.

  
I stay in the war room, refusing to go back anywhere near Gabriel, and put up my defenses when the bunker shuts down and the red warning lights come on. Demons come out of nowhere, and Sam, Cas and I pick them off one by one until Colonel Sanders comes in. Two demons drag Gabriel into the room and attempt to take him up the stairs until he decides to fight back, thoroughly pissing Asmodeus off. The three of us catch our breath as the Prince goes up in flames, and I'm locked into place as Gabriel's eyes meet mine.  
Gabriel slowly walks back down the stairs, so as Sam and Cas get back up I follow suit and climb onto the table to hide behind Sam. I listen to them try and convince Gabe to join the team in the fight against the other Michael, fully expecting him to want to bail. With one last glimpse my way, Gabriel flies off.

  
Sam looks at me with an accusatory look on his face.

  
"You _really_ think _I_ could've convinced him to stay? _I_ left _him_ in the end, remember? There's nothing between us now. But, at least I'm sticking around. If you need me, I'll be raiding Dean's liquor stash in the man cave."

  
I keep my promise and don't come out of the man cave, even when I hear Ketch and Dean come back. The elder Winchester eventually joins me, clearly miffed that the archangel dipped out too. We clink together half-full glasses of his best whiskey and go back to watching the Clint Eastwood movie I've put on.

  
Despite the need to go out and look for Gabriel to reopen the rift, I make no move from the man cave for a few days. Dean is mostly my only company, with Sam occasionally popping in to remind me to eat and drink something that isn't alcoholic.

  
"All right," Sam growls, finally having had enough. "That's it. Get up." He picks me up out of one of the recliners and tosses me over his shoulder, carrying me through the bunker and to the showers before turning on ice cold water. I gasp as the frigid spray hits me, and I sputter to life, coming up swinging. By the time Sam can wrangle me into a sort of submission, he's sopping wet too. "Are you done? Look, I know you've got to be feeling pissed about everything with Gabriel, but that doesn't mean dig yourself back into the hole all over again. We're gonna go out and find him, and then you two are going to figure out all your... _issues_. On your own."

  
I spit out a "fine" between my chattering teeth and am once again hauled over Sam's broad shoulders and dropped off in my room.

  
"Get changed. We're leaving in twenty."

  
I glare at him before he shuts the door, and proceed to pull myself out of my drenched clothing, cursing Sam's name the entire time.

  
"How'd it go?" Dean asks, pushing the rest of his stuff into his duffel in the war room. When Sam huffs and shakes his head, Dean smirks. "That good, huh? She needed it. God knows that she was headed straight for the same path, only eight freaking years later. Never thought he was good enough for her."

  
I deliberately drop my bag so they can hear it, my arms folded across my chest when they look up.

  
"That was never your choice to make anyway, Winchester. Let's go."

  
Picking my bag back up, I brush past the two of them and make my way out to Baby. The classic car is full of tense silence as Dean takes us to wherever we're going, and eventually, I settle myself into the backseat for a nap.

  
_My cell phone ringing wakes me up from my drunken stupor, and with a groan, I roll over and grab it from the shitty hotel nightstand._

  
_"What?" I growl. The familiar sound of Dean clearing his throat on the other end, makes my stomach drop. "Dean? What is it?"_

  
_"It's Gabriel."_

  
_"What about him? If he wants me to beg forgiveness, he can kiss my ass."_

  
_"He's dead, (Y/n). Sam and I got trapped in a hotel by some gods and goddesses to lure Lucifer there and when Gabriel tried standing up to him... Lucifer... Lucifer killed him. I'm sorry. He's gone."_

  
_I drop my phone to the floor and hear someone screaming. And then with a horrible realization, I figure out the screaming is coming from me. I can hear Dean shouting through the phone and Sam's voice mixed in too. The heartbreakingly familiar sound of wings flapping comes from behind me, and Castiel's blue eyes meet mine._

  
_"Sleep," he murmurs and presses two fingers to my forehead._

  
Sam and Dean look at each other in concern when they hear me saying Gabriel's name over and over again in my sleep and whimpering.

  
"He hurts her again, I'll kill him," Dean says.

  
Dean pulls into a motel a few minutes later, and soon I'm being woken up.

  
"Got you your own room." Sam hands me a key. "This is the next lead we got of Gabriel's possible whereabouts. We'll let you know if we need you."

  
"Thanks, Sam. I'll stay sober. Hunter sharp."

  
He nods, and we part ways.

  
I have no intention on browsing through the crap motel channels, resorting to hanging out on the bed. Our rooms are back to back, and I can hear them arguing about the stress of not being any closer to finding Jack and Mary. Until a knock silences them. Gabriel's voice makes my gut clench, and I can only hope Sam and Dean keep their mouths shut about me being here too. A few rather loud groans come through the wall from Gabriel and half of me wants to come to his aid and help him through whatever he needs but the other half wants to blatantly ignore him.

  
The stupid part of me wins out, and I make my way over to their room and knock on the door. Sam lets me in, and I join Dean by the shabby kitchen. I watch Gabriel sleep, which is quite the table turn, while the other two talk about needing him for their mission. The archangel sits up, forgetting where he is for a moment, before his golden eyes land on us. I don't say anything as Sam and Dean try to convince Gabriel to join their fight to no avail.

"Are you going to say anything about this?" Gabriel asks me. "You've been _unusually_ quiet."

  
I shrug.

  
Gabriel's plans to leave are thwarted by two men kicking in the door and from the looks on their faces, it's not for a friendly visit.

  
"We're here for the angel," the big one says.

  
Fighting erupts in the room, while Gabriel runs to hide and we're stuck fighting the two assholes. It doesn't last very long after Gabriel sinks the wooden blade through the guy's chest from behind, and the smaller man runs. I help Sam off the floor, checking him for any wounds as Gabriel tries to leave once more. Handcuffs are brought out and Dean locks Gabriel to some bars.

  
Dean clamps his hand on my shoulder as I glare at Gabriel from the couch across the room, so I look up expectantly at him. "We're going to go hide the body. You good?"

  
"I'll be fine."

  
I go back to glaring at the weakened archangel, and he meets the look with a raised eyebrow.

  
"Play nice," is all Sam says before they leave.

  
"Look," Gabriel starts, but I hold up a hand to stop him.

  
"I don't care what your excuses are. Porn stars have always been your thing so I'm not surprised. We were barely friends, Gabriel. And you've been dead to me for the past eight years. I've moved on. I'm only here because Sam and Dean asked me to come."

  
Something flickers in the archangels eyes, but with the low power he's running on, he stands no chance against me.

  
" _Friends_? Really, cupcake? Pretty sure _friends_ don't do what we used to do."

  
"You'd be surprised." There's something I've never seen before in his gaze, and I'm pretty sure I know what it is. "What's the matter, Gabe? Jealous? No reason for you to be. I remember you telling me you're not the type of man to 'settle down'."

  
The corner of his mouth curls up in a smirk, and the Trickster mask I'd come to know so well goes up. "Shackin' up with the Winchester's again, huh? And jealousy? Really? I'm an _archangel_ , sugar plum. I don't get jealous of mortal men."

  
"Could've fooled me."

  
Sam and Dean come back and begin interrogating Gabriel on who the hell it was that came after him. As Gabriel delves into all the juicy details, with Dean enjoying himself almost too much with the porn star recollection, I find myself wanting to leave and never hear from any of them for as long as I live. Get a cabin in the middle of nowhere, stock up on enough supplies to last me at least a few months and only come out when absolutely necessary. New identity, new me. None of them.

  
Apparently, Gabriel's angelic mind reading abilities still work because he narrows his eyes at me in the middle of his story. My heart breaks when he recounts the torture Asmodeus put him through, and with a moment's hesitation, I know there's something he's left out. Without meaning to, I've sided with his cause and promised to bring an end to the dicks that sold him out. Gabriel may have done some sketchy things to people that honestly deserved it, but he didn't deserve that.

  
Sam's taken Gabriel's side too, and Dean pulls him into the hallway for them to talk.

  
"What are you leaving out?"

  
"When Asmodeus had his demons come to torture me, he had them wearing your face. Oh yeah. He had all sorts of twisted ideas when it came to you. Half the time the demons were pretty convincing and I really did think it was you."

  
The anger I'm feeling quickly diminished, making me feel worse about saying how I'd moved on.

  
"Don't know why he picked me of all people. We were friends with benefits, Gabe. At least that's how it felt on my end. Maybe demonic Colonel Sanders knew more than I did."

  
A quid pro quo deal is quickly agreed to by the three of them but when I try to join them for the fight, I'm quickly shut down but not just Sam and Dean, but Gabriel too.

  
"He'll use you against us," Gabriel throws over his shoulder as they walk away. "Nothing personal."

  
Snorting, I head to my room and grab my things, deciding on heading back to the bunker on my own. They want to deal with this shit on their own? So be it. I won't be here to welcome them back. It's probably petty, but I could care less. Finding a car that looks like it's been abandoned, I hotwire it and make my way back.

  
*

  
I don't immediately head back like my original plan, and instead, enjoy the open road ahead of me and the absolute peace and quiet of being temporarily on my own again. I manage to find a quick salt and burn while I'm traveling around, and after completing that, I find it's probably wise to start back to the bunker before Sam and Dean form their own search party for me.

  
There's something dancing in the air; I can feel it as I head back to the bunker, making me feel on edge and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I push the car faster, wanting to get there before whatever is supposed to come to a head happens. I grit my teeth, press the pedal down to the floor and pray to anyone that's listening that I'll get there without crashing the car first.

  
I make it to the bunker in record time, hearing the brakes squeal as I hit them, barely getting the vehicle stopped and turned off before I'm hopping out and running in. I leap down the stairs two at a time, following the sounds of voices until I reach the kitchen. Sam, Dean, and Cas all look up, clearly startled. Surprise turns quickly to anger from Dean, and in three large steps, he's in my face and has me back against the wall.

  
"Where the hell have you been?!"

  
"I needed space, Dean. Jesus. I'm alive, see?"

  
His eyes flicker back and forth from mine down to my lips, and I wonder why he's holding back.

  
"We need your help," Cas intervenes. "We need to bring Lucifer here to use his grace to open the gap between worlds and retrieve Jack and Mary."

  
"No," comes my immediate answer. "Last time we tangled with Lucifer... we lost too many people. You three have it covered."

  
Dean backs up, freeing me from the cage made by his body and I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

  
"Well, now that we've decided on what we're doing we need to tell Rowena and Gabriel," Sam says.

  
The name Rowena bounces through my head, and I have to remember some of the conversations that I had with Sam and Dean about who she is. They've certainly come a long way from killing every witch and monster to becoming friends and allies with some of them. I have no room to talk though, falling for an archangel and all that.

  
Cas leads while Sam and Dean flank my sides, both reaching out every couple steps to touch my hands. It's comforting, and in the last few steps to the library, I hook my finger around their pinkies.

  
"Guys?" Dean calls out.

  
A clearly feminine voice shouts in surprise and seconds later, the redhead Rowena comes out from behind a shelf with Gabriel slinking out behind her not too long after. The boys' and Cas's bodies shield me from their view momentarily, but then I step out, and Gabriel's excuses fumble to a stop. A cruel smile twists my lips, and it's somewhat amusing to see him so rattled.

  
They ask about a plan to which Dean replies with, "Sam has a plan."

  
"I'll let the... _grown-ups_ discuss what they need to. I'll be in my room if you need me. _Packing_ ," I mutter under my breath.

  
Cas turns his head sideways because he hears me, making a mental note to mention it to Sam and Dean later. There's a few moments of silence as everyone looks at each other and the place I was just standing at.

  
"Should... someone go check on the dear girl?" Rowena asks. "She looked rather distraught."

  
The boys exchange glances, and then Cas speaks up.

  
"It might be wise to leave her alone for now." He turns slightly to face Sam and Dean more directly and lowers his voice. "She mentioned something about packing when she walked away. I'm not sure who'd be best to go and stop her. That is if you want her to stay."

  
Gabriel hears the last part and his head jerks up.

  
"She's leaving? And you're not stopping her?"

  
The determination on Gabriel's face has Sam stepping up and holding his hands out.

  
"We need to get Lucifer before anything, Gabriel. You two have your issues that need to be sorted out but for now, it needs to wait. We need to get mom and Jack. All right?"

  
The five of them come to an agreement and discuss what their plans are for bringing in the rebellious archangel.

  
*

  
A few hours later, Lucifer is brought in and the spell is being prepared. It's been years since I've been face to face with the Devil himself, and other than his vessel clearly being able to contain him better, he hasn't changed. His blue eyes flicker with recognition when they land on me, and a smug grin forms.

  
"So you're the little human my brother has become so fond of." He said _has_ and not _had_ , and when I wonder if it's deliberate, he winks at me to confirm that it was. "Must have been quite the reunion."

  
I smile and let myself rise to the bait.

  
"I'll let you keep thinking that."

  
The others watch the interaction curiously, wondering what the point of the bickering is.

  
"He was gone, what? Eight years? Must've been some dry spell." Sam, Dean, and Gabriel all tense, all giving away something to the Devil. "Maybe not, huh? Which one kept you warm the longest, hmm? Dean? Sam?" His wicked grin gets bigger. "Or maybe _one_ wasn't enough."

  
"That is _enough_!" Cas snaps.

  
Rowena takes that as her cue and takes the bowl over to Lucifer, sets it at his knees and then Cas drags the angel blade across his throat, all watching as his grace flows into the bowl. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel all decide to go, but after I tell them goodbye, Gabriel backs out at the last minute. It was expected since my comment was made about packing, and the three stepped in without him.

  
Leaving the fate of my adopted family in the witch's dainty hands, I take my leave of her and the archangels. I don't realize I'm being followed until I go to shut my door and a hand stops its path.

  
"You're leaving? Just like that? Not even going to wait for them to return?"

  
I put one hand on my hip and use the other to pinch the bridge of my nose, not bothering to turn around to face him.

  
"It's none of your business, Gabriel. It hasn't been for a very long time."

  
"How long are you going to keep holding that against me? I had to do what I had to do to get _out_. I knew that Sam and Dean could handle it."

  
_That's_ when I whirl around on him.

  
"And what if they wouldn't have been able to? What if I would've lost the two best friends I have ever had because of your brothers and their goddamn egos? Huh? Where would you and your _porn star_ girlfriend's be then?" I open my mouth to say something, but my voice cracks before I can form a word, so I clear my throat and try again. "I hate you, Gabriel. I hate you for leaving us the way you did. I'm deeply sorry for what happened to you because of Loki and his fucked up kids, but I still hate you."

  
And then the smug bastard smiles.

  
"No, you don't, cupcake." He takes a step closer, that cocky flair he had before resurfacing. "You could never hate me. In fact, I think you feel the opposite."

  
"Even if I did love you, that was a _lifetime_ ago and I damn well wouldn't feel that way now."

  
Every time Gabriel takes a step forward, I move back. He shifts every so often, and I don't figure out why until the backs of my knees hit the bed. The gold of his eyes is almost swallowed up by the black of his irises, and the sexual tension in the air is palpable.

  
"Tell me again."

  
"I hate you."

  
Despite the archangel being nearly human, he still moves quite fast. I'm put on my back before I fully realize what's happening, with him on top of me and my hands pinned above my head. Something soft is tied around them and then Gabriel's hands are moving down my body. I try not to give away that I'm stupidly getting turned on by any of this, but Gabriel still knows me and my body better than anyone else.

  
"Tell me."

  
"I hate you."

  
He grins, raises his hand and snaps his fingers. My shirt and bra are removed, but my pants and underwear remain on.

  
"I never took the time to do this before," he murmurs, almost to himself. "Always in too much of a rush." He raises his eyes to mine, one hand splayed across my belly. "Tell me no, right now and I'll stop."

  
Oh is it tempting to do it, but currently I'm thinking with my uterus and not my brain. I take in a deep breath and nod.

  
"Thought you might say that."

  
With a kiss to my sternum, Gabriel begins taking the lead for the familiar dance we used to do all those years ago. He unbuttons my jeans, slowly pulls the zipper down and kisses every inch of bare skin he reveals. He tugs the jeans down off my hips, pushing them down until they're to my knees and then yanks them the rest of the way off, tossing them somewhere in the room. With a smug grin and a wink, he pulls my favorite thong apart from the sides.

  
Gabriel scoots back until he's on his hands and knees, with his face a breath away from my already soaked entrance. I can feel him breathing; slow, assured breaths, tickling on the sensitive bare skin of my lower lips. Although he isn't the real Trickster, he always did live up to the Silver Tongued expectations. He spreads my lips open with his thumbs, and lowers his mouth to my clit, flattening his tongue against it for a broad lick. I jerk underneath him, raising my hips further to his mouth. Gabriel's lips form a suction cup on my clit, and as he sucks on it, he sinks two fingers inside me. I can feel the pads of his fingers rubbing softly, searching for the fleshy spot that when pressed, makes me sing. He finds it easy and begins to bring me to a quick orgasm. Back and forth the pads of his fingers go, working in tandem with his tongue until I'm quivering. I struggle against my restraints, writhing in place as I desperately chase my release.

  
"Tell me," he purrs.

  
"Still. Hate you."

  
"Not what I'm wanting to hear, cupcake."

  
Right as I'm on the cusp, Gabriel pulls back. I whine my chest heaving with labored breaths and my pussy clenching at air.

  
Gabriel wipes his chin, sits back on his haunches and contemplates his next move. Lowering himself down again, he goes back at it, but even slower this time, making the burn from the rise to pleasure even hotter. Again, he says 'tell me', only getting the same response.

  
Three more times he does this, and then finally lets me come. I want to scream, but I clamp my jaws tight and let out a low moan instead, my back arching off the mattress.

Gabriel gives me time to recover, giving me some water and making sure my wrists aren't blistering.

  
"Ready to tell me the truth yet?"

  
"I have been."

  
Gabriel snaps his fingers, and a wand vibrate appears in his hands.

  
"Shouldn't you be saving that?"

  
He shrugs and presses the vibrator directly to my clit. I toss my head back and squeeze my eyes shut, refusing to let out any sound he'd want to hear. It feels so painfully good, but I know Gabriel won't let me have any release until he gets what he wants.

  
"I hate you!" I scream at him, after the fourth time he's brought me to the brink and taken it away.

  
He'd only been using the wand for the past few times, but this time he inserts his fingers to add to it and finally lets me come again. Black hints at the edges of my vision from the relief and my entire being shakes, with sweat running in little rivulets down my body. There's something dark flickering in his eyes, and I wonder how much of Hell has rubbed off on him. Or if this has brought out the darker side of his Trickster personality.

  
Once he deems me ready for more, Gabriel edges me four more times with his fingers and the wand until the fifth time when he lets me come. Over and over again, we do this with intervals of him telling me to tell him. Nothing has changed, other than I'm now screaming at the end of each time. Tears are streaming down my face, my body is heaving and I'm so overly sensitive that I'm beginning to feel numb. But, I still refuse to tell him.

  
After the last time, he's forced me to orgasm, I black out. It feels like hours when it's only been moments, and Gabriel brings me back. He's using too much of his grace, but he can't see it. Only the pleasure and pain he's giving and taking from me.

  
Sam and Dean look around over the mass of people but see no sign of me or Gabriel.

  
"Rowena?" Sam towers over the people, his voice carrying out easily. He spots the redhead by a table and approaches her while passing her a drink. "Where's (Y/n) and Gabriel?"  
She gives him a sly look. "All I know is he followed her to her room and they haven't been seen in almost forty-eight hours. Might want to check on them if I was you."

  
"Thanks."

  
She dismisses him with a nod and sips on her drink.

  
Jack keeps squinting like he's hearing something the others can't, catching Sam and Dean's attention.

  
"What's wrong, kid?"

  
Jack looks to Dean, still squinting.

  
"There's someone screaming somewhere but I can't tell where it's coming from. It's a woman, and she doesn't sound like she's in pain, but at the same time she is."

  
"Thanks, Jack," Sam tells him, and he and Dean make their way through the crowd of people calmly, not wanting to cause panic so soon after they all found safety. "Think it's them?"

  
"Probably."

  
And then they hear the scream coming down the hallway.

  
"Tell me!"

  
"No!"

  
Gabriel uses the wand over and over again until I'm openly sobbing and begging him to stop. Sam throws the door open, and Dean yanks Gabriel away. It seems to knock him out of his stupor, and he suddenly realizes what he's done. Dean shoves him out while Sam undoes the bindings around my wrist, cradling me against him while I cry.

  
Dean pushes Gabriel into the bedroom he was occupying and slams the door shut behind him.

  
"What the fuck is your problem? Why were you doing that to her?!"

  
"She... she wouldn't tell me the truth."

  
Dean has to hide his clenched fists in his folded arms so he doesn't punch the archangel in the face.

  
"What exactly wasn't she telling you the truth about?"

  
"She kept telling me that she hated me. I know that she was lying. So, I was using the only way she used to tell me things." Gabriel rubs the back of his neck with obvious discomfort. "Guess I pushed her too far."

  
"You think!"

  
Dean leaves the archangel, slamming the door behind him. Mary meets him in the hallway, looking concerned.

  
"Everything all right?"

  
"Yeah. Gabriel did something stupid so Sam's fixing it."

  
"Anything I can help with?"

  
"No. Not right now. Sam's got it."

  
Dean follows his mom, leaving his little brother to soothe me though he wishes he was there to do it himself as well.

  
I'm curled up against Sam's chest, trembling and letting out shaky breaths every once in a while. His hand runs soothingly up and down my back, shushing me softly when I let a whimper.

  
"What did he want from you?"

  
"For me to tell him the truth about how I feel. I kept telling him I hate him. I really think I might now."

  
Sam runs his hand over my hair, his heart thumping steadily against my ear.

  
"No," he says a bit sadly. "You don't. You still love him." I shake my head as if the movement could get rid of the emotion and the attachment I have to him. "Shh. Get some sleep. I'll be here with you."

  
"He doesn't love me, Sam."

  
Sam wanted to agree with me for purely selfish reasons but knew that I'd never get over the archangel. Even after his 'death', my heart was still his.

  
A couple of hours after the new arrivals settled in, Dean makes his way back to my room with some food, hoping things are a little better. He opens the door and pokes his head in.

  
"You guys good in here?"

  
I'm still tucked into Sam's chest, my hands clenched in his flannel shirt and legs intertwined with his long ones.

  
"How is she?"

  
"Recovering from what he put her through. She stopped talking in her sleep a few minutes ago."

  
Sam barely shifts his body, and my eyes are shooting open, looking around wildly. I recognize Sam and the shape of his body against mine, feeling his heartbeat underneath my palms. Another hand reaches out and touches my shoulder from behind me, startling me enough that I roll over and swing. Dean's green eyes meet mine and he holds out the sandwiches as a peace offering. Being naked in front of them seems wrong right now, so as I sit up I pull the sheet to cover my chest. Sam strips his shirt off and I quickly put it on. Dean sits at my feet and hands me the plate.

  
"I put him in time out," Dean says.

  
I choke on the bite I've just taken and had to breathe in and out a few times before I can take in a breath without it hurting.

  
"I can't believe you put an archangel in a time out."

  
"He deserved it."

  
We all share a chuckle at that and go back to eating.

  
"Is he still in there?" Dean nods, and on wobbly legs, I follow him to Gabriel's room. "I can take it from here, Dean. I promise." I open the door slowly and see the archangel sitting in the middle of his bed, cross-legged with his chin resting against his chest. He doesn't look up until I close the door behind me and say his name softly. "Feeling like yourself yet?"

  
Guilt colors those golden eyes of his until it seems like it's going to flow out of him. But then, they change and he quietly asks, "will you please tell me?"

  
I climb onto the bed with him, sitting cross-legged as well and hold my hands out palms up. He places his in them, staring down while rubbing his thumbs back and forth on my hands.

  
"Gabriel, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. It damn near killed me when we thought you died, and it was bad enough I shut myself off from everyone. You were... _everything_ and then you were just _gone_."

  
"Was anything Lucifer said true?"

  
"About the dry spell? Fuck yeah. Well, that was until right before the British dick showed up with you in tow."

  
"Sam and Dean?"

  
"Not at the same time."

  
"Hm."

  
We sit there for a few minutes in the quiet, wondering where to go from here.

  
"'Fond' isn't the word I'd use to describe how I feel about you. It's something a little more _primal_ than that. You were the stubborn hunter that agreed with what I would dish out, would stand between me and the only family you've known for half your life and then turn around and stand toe to toe with me. You were intriguing and intoxicating for me to be around. I'd sworn off humans because of their short lifetimes and then there you were. I'd fallen before I knew what was happening."

  
"Show me," I whisper.

  
Gabriel's head jerks up and lifts one of his hands to press his fingers to my temple. I can feel every emotion he's ever felt; the warmth every time I smiled at him, the anger every time after we fought and the pain after the last time I left him. But nothing compared to the torture Asmodeus put him through every time he had a demon look like me and made him think he was getting out. There were more monstrous things that the Prince of Hell had done, but Gabriel removed his fingers before he went back down that dark path.

  
I lean forward and press my lips against his, tasting the salt of the tear that had slipped down his face. He is far from healed and on the mend but better yet, he's _here_. He's _alive_. And we can start to make the world a better place.


End file.
